The Call of Love
by Scripted4fun
Summary: Lincoln ponders what to say on one of his after school calls with Ronnie Anne. Her response surprises him. (one-shot)


**First off, I do not own the characters of the Loud House. They belong to Nickelodeon.**

It had been a whole year since Ronalda Santiago, more popularly known as simply Ronnie Anne, moved from the simple community of Royal Woods to the bustling city of Great Lakes.

She and Lincoln still kept in touch as their connection was the strongest there is. Maybe even too strong for Lincoln to handle. As of recent, he had been noticing things about Ronnie Anne that he has never noticed before and he felt this may ruin their relationship – not that kind of relationship anyway.

The peppy white haired 12-year-old strode into his room after school, eager to start his after school call with Ronnie Anne. He stretched his hand out to grasp his laptop but a peculiar thought crossed his mind…

"S – Should I tell her?" he pondered. "Is it the right time …" His hand grazed the laptop's sleek silver covering.

"What'd happen if I told her…" His hand slowly opened the laptop to reveal its screen clear of dust or fingers prints, no doubt so he can see his 'special friend' as clear as day.

"…if I told her about how I like her freckles…" without a pause his hand shifted to the power button. The screen lit up.

"…and how I like the chipped tooth in her smile…" he smiles softly. His password was entered; on the laptop displayed the home screen, showing a picture of him and Ronnie, their smiles brighter than the sun itself.

"…and the way she gets that twinkle in her eyes when she looks at me" he blushed and giggled to himself. The Skype logo popped up on screen.

"If only I could tell how I lov-" the excited 'hey' of a familiar face interrupted the boy's monologue.

"Uh h – hey Ronnie… Anne," he fumbled out, not knowing which name of hers to use.

She giggled at his attempt to regain himself. "What's up Lame-o"

"Nothin' much," he said "Just thinkin' about…stuff". _Nailed it_

"If you say so Lame-o" she finished.

Though off to a rocky start, the two continue their conversation as usual. One of the perks of having common ground and knowing your pal better than their own mother.

"…and I got this scar yesterday. Casey messed with a bull so I showed him my horns" the tomboy declared. Casey really had no idea what was coming that day. He escaped by the skin of his teeth.

"Ha ha ha, oh Ronnie, I love you – rrrrr stories". _Saved it again_

"I know right. I'm quite the story teller" she praised herself. To be fair, she had had Lincoln on the edge of his seat on more than one occasion.

The snow domed boy sighed and looked longingly at the laptop's screen, admiring every pixel of the girl it displayed. "I miss having you around." he proclaimed.

The little latina looked at the screen, slightly puzzled at the boy.

"…at the arcade!" he shouted, slightly startling the young girl.

"I miss having you at the arcade. None of the guys I play with have gotten anywhere near your highscores. Dulls the atmosphere like you wouldn't _believe_" exaggerating the last bit to emphasize his boredom.

The young girl sat upright and reset herself. "Good," she boasted "That way I'll stay on top." She grinned and pretended as if she was queen of the arcade (with the performance of the Royal Woods residential gamers she might as well be).

The boy gave a slight chuckle and he beginan to mumble. "I adore your smil- " "Did you say something?" the girl interrupted.

"Uuhm nope" _That's not suspicious at all_

A loud voice (pun intended) was suddenly heard from outside Lincoln's door. It was the Loud parents announcing that it was time to chow down. A possible herd of cows could be heard thundering down the stairs.

"That's my cue," Lincoln cleverly announced which prompted a chuckle from the young latina.

_Score!_

_What do I say now?! Love you, see you later? Just later? See ya? TTYL? Definitely not that last one. Maybe I'll tell her another day._

After making up his mind, the white haired boy came up with the incredible salutation of 'In a while crocodile'. You could feel the urge he had to facepalm from a thousand miles away. To his surprise, it earned a light chuckle from the freckled girl.

_She's just full of surprises, isn't she?_

"Yeah! See ya later Lame-o. Love ya, mwah" she responded, kissing motion and all.

The Skype 'call ended' sound played but all Lincoln could hear was his heart beating out of his chest.

"She said it. She actually said it!" he was on cloud 9. As he make his way downstairs to meet his family in the dining room, he felt like he was walking on air. His blissful smile brought on confused stares from his family but he couldn't care less. The pizza they had for dinner couldn't taste any better.

In a huge city miles away a young latina girl could be heard breathing a sigh of relief. "I can't believe I did it!" She recomposes herself and heads out of her room to get a snack. A slight blush covers her freckled cheeks.


End file.
